


[Art] Mortal Kombat AU

by Saniadon, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [35]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal Kombat, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fights, Gen, Mortal Kombat Sheeva - Free Form, Mortal Kombat Sindel - Free Form, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: АУ, в котором в Первом Ордене все дерутся, как герои игры Mortal Kombat.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Finish Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэмерон уже был не рад подшучивать над Хаксом, тот умел драться.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/71/BDLvrJVb_o.jpg)


	2. Fatality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс всегда ходил в широкой шинели и прятал там сюрприз.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/80/e2/mNcKalsv_o.jpg)


	3. Надевай беруши!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайло Рен умел не только пользоваться Силой, но и орать так, что все глохли.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/b9/I877J25h_o.jpg)


	4. Герои турнира, или Хакс оглох

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Хорошо подрались.  
> — Что?

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2f/2e/BHRbSsKY_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aldonsanp?s=09).


End file.
